


Et le tonnerre s'est tu

by IRADl



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, GAIMAN Neil - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRADl/pseuds/IRADl
Summary: A choisir, Tonnerre préfère mourir que de travailler dans un bureau.





	Et le tonnerre s'est tu

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte ne se base que sur le livre. Je vous recommande donc de passer votre chemin si vous souhaitez éviter les spoilers. Il s'agit là d'un bout de l'histoire de Thor, la fin de son histoire, en Amérique. Je songe à écrire un second chapitre qui tiendra lieu d'épilogue. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Neil Gaiman.

Il y avait quatre murs autour de lui et un toit au-dessus de la tête toute la journée. De là où il se tenait, il parvenait à peine à apercevoir le ciel au-dehors. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et le tas de paperasses sur son bureau ne cessait de grandir. Il lâcha son stylo et grimaça. Son poignet se mit à craquer.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça.

L'entreprise de chemin de fer dans laquelle Tonnerre travaillait avait réduit ses effectifs quelques années plus tôt. Les rails étaient passés de mode, maintenant la terre enduite de goudron devenait grise. Il deviendrait bientôt impossible d'y faire pousser quoi que ce soit, mais l'Amérique trouvait une solution à tous les problèmes. Quand il n'y avait plus eu assez de place pour tout le monde, les bœufs s'étaient retrouvé enfermés dans des hangars et les hommes entassés dans de grandes tours en béton. Quand il n'y avait plus eu besoin de construire des rails, les salariés avaient été transférés dans les usines automobiles. Mais Tonnerre n'était pas comme tous les autres salariés. Tonnerre avait été le meilleur ouvrier de son entreprise pendant des années, plus fort, plus rapide et plus efficace que n'importe quel autre. L'entreprise lui avait donc réservé une place douillette dans un bureau surchauffé, à l'abri du froid et des courbatures – à l'abri du ciel.

Tonnerre se pencha vers la fenêtre pour espérer voir ne serait-ce qu'un nuage, mais ses yeux s'écrasèrent sur une énième tour de béton. Il soupira et reprit son travail. Parfois, alors qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce trop étroite, il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus souvent écouté son Père.  _Il_  savait.  _Il_  l'avait prévenu que la situation tournerait à son désavantage. Quelques années plus tôt son Père lui avait proposé de l'embaucher et Tonnerre avait hésité. Sa famille lui manquait et il n'était pas du genre à refuser une faveur à son Père, mais il aimait trop son travail à l'usine. L'odeur du fer fondu, un marteau toujours à la main et les bières bues après une rude journée de labeur lui rappelaient son pays. Il ne manquait que le froid – mais les hivers dans la région des lacs étaient presque aussi durs que chez lui.

Désormais Tonnerre avait troqué son marteau pour une cravate qui pesait à son cou telle une potence.

A midi Tonnerre retrouva ses collègues au restaurant d'entreprises. Il mangea sans plaisir une ribambelle de légumes cuits à la vapeur et une viande trop cuite, dure sous la dent. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu quand ils lui parlèrent du prix des écoles qui accueillaient leurs enfants et du crédit de l'appartement et du crédit de la voiture et des taxes et d'argent, d'argent, d'argent. Ils n'avaient plus que ce mot à la bouche. S'il existait un dieu du crédit, Tonnerre ne doutait pas qu'il soit en train de s'engraisser en ce moment même. Lui n'avait que faire des crédits et des taxes et de l'argent. Ses enfants étaient loin. Ils avaient préféré rester au pays. Ils avaient eu raison. Ils s'étaient évité de nombreuses déconvenues. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul ici, comme un passager dans une gare qui aurait loupé le dernier train. Il n'était plus à sa place.

Après avoir déjeuné le travail reprit et Tonnerre échangea sa paperasse remplie pour de la paperasse vierge. Là aussi il était question de crédits et de taxes. A mesure que les pages s'enchaînaient, il se sentit coupable de participer à cette mascarade. Qu'y avait-il de si sacré à inscrire sur le papier les mêmes lignes de lettres et de chiffres ? Tonnerre l'avait bien compris, en Amérique les rituels n'avaient aucune valeur. Il soupira – encore, il n'en finissait plus.

A cinq heures, il quitta son bureau. Sa journée de travail s'achevait enfin. Il ne dépassait jamais l'horaire hebdomadaire. Autrefois, un marteau à la main, il n'avait pourtant pas rechigné à faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Mais manier du métal était un art autrement plus gratifiant que de gratter du papier le cul vissé sur une chaise inconfortable. Il prit les escaliers et une fois sorti se mêla à la foule sur le trottoir. Les salariés de bureau étaient nombreux à avoir fini leur journée. Comme tous les soirs, ils sortaient, leur cravate de travers, de la fatigue dans leurs yeux, une mallette à la main. Tonnerre dépassait d'une bonne tête les hommes et les femmes qu'il croisait. Il avançait plus vite aussi, si bien qu'il bouscula plus d'un passant sur sa route.

Un homme tomba à terre. Un Borsalino crème lui masquait le visage. Tonnerre lui tendit la main et se confondit en excuse.

– Pardon, excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

L'homme dont il n'avait toujours pas aperçu le visage acquiesça, puis tapota son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Un étrange sensation de déjà-vu paralysa Tonnerre qui suivit l'homme du regard. Ce n'était rien, juste une impression, mais Tonnerre porta sa main à la poche droite de sa veste pour se rassurer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide et Tonnerre s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme au chapeau.

Les passants se poussèrent sur son chemin et Tonnerre put se mettre à courir après le voleur qui accélérait la marche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour que d'une grosse main il attrape le pickpocket. L'homme sursauta sous sa poigne, mais Tonnerre le tira jusqu'à lui et le plaqua contre un mur. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, mais personne ne sembla leur porter la moindre attention. Il lança alors un regard mauvais à l'homme qui remuait entre ses mains.

– Que vous arrive-t-il ? Lâchez-moi !

Il y avait une once de peur infime dans sa voix. Tout le reste n'était que comédie. Tonnerre haussa un sourcil et souleva le chapeau pour confirmer son impression. Il découvrit une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant et une bouche couturée de cicatrices.

– Loki ? lança-t-il.

Il lâcha prise et Loki fit mine d'épousseter un costume bleu qui avait dû coûter une fortune – sans compter le chapeau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il leva ensuite un regard vers lui et esquissa ce sourire en coin que Tonnerre lui connaissait bien.

– Thor, dit-il.

Tonnerre n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis un moment, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé son Père ce qui remontait bien à deux ou trois dizaines d'années. Le temps s'écoulait autrement plus lentement sur terre que dans les cieux.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à entendre son nom prononcé par l'un de ses congénères. En Amérique, il avait perdu tout sens, mais quand Loki le prononçait, Tonnerre pouvait sentir le ciel se charger de pluie et les éclairs prêts à gronder.

Il se mit à sourire à son tour et sans attendre serra Loki dans ses bras. Leur relation était pour le moins conflictuelle et ils étaient loin de ne partager que des bons souvenirs, mais ils venaient du même pays et étaient venus jusqu'ici ensemble. A le voir se tenir devant lui, Tonnerre avait un peu l'impression de rentrer à la maison.

Il reposa à terre un Loki grimaçant.

– C'est Tonnerre maintenant.

Un autre rictus moqueur.

– Est-il nécessaire de te demander pourquoi ?

– Ce sont mes collègues à l'usine qui m'ont appelé comme ça parce qu'après chacun de mes coups de marteau ils avaient l'impression d'entendre le tonnerre.

– Tu m'en diras tant.

Loki le détaillait du regard, plus intéressé par son apparence que par sa petite histoire.

– Tu portes un costume maintenant, la cravate même.

Ses longs doigts remontèrent le long du tissu jusqu'au nœud qu'ils resserrèrent. Tonnerre fit la grimace et la lui arracha des mains pour la réajuster.

– Ça te va plutôt bien, ajouta Loki.

Tonnerre n'était pas du même avis. Il se sentait dans ce costume comme dans son bureau : en un mot, à l'étroit. Il n'était pas fait pour travailler en intérieur. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'accoutrement.

En revanche, Loki semblait tout à son aise. A en croire son allure, sa nouvelle vie lui réussissait plutôt bien. Mais pourquoi donc aurait-il fait ses poches ?

Tonnerre baissa les yeux quand il se souvint que les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses.

– Tu fais les poches des passants maintenant ?

Son ton sonna plus désabusé que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Loki se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

– Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Il lui tendit son portefeuille et une carte de visite annotée d'un numéro de téléphone.

_Low-Key Lyesmith, représentant en commerce._

– Représentant en commerce, hein ? Et tu vends quoi ? demanda Tonnerre.

– Ce que désire mon client.

Mais surtout des mensonges.

Par des temps aussi difficiles, Tonnerre pouvait parfaitement imaginer le genre d'arnaques auxquelles Loki prenait part.

– Appelle-moi un soir si tu as envie de boire un verre. Ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir. On pourra parler du pays et de tout un tas d'autres choses.

Il sembla suffisamment sincère. Après quoi il fila et laissa Tonnerre en plan au milieu de la rue, une carte de visite mordorée dans la main.

 

 

Le chemin de retour jusqu'à son appartement parut long à Tonnerre. Il traîna les pieds dans la rue. Il traîna les pieds dans les escaliers. Il traîna même les pieds sur son vieux parquet mal ciré. Il retira sa veste, dénoua sa cravate qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil abîmé et se laissa tomber dans le canapé de son salon. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Même avec un appartement au quinzième étage, il lui devenait difficile d'apercevoir le ciel. Deux ans plus tôt, des travaux avaient été entrepris dans la rue d'en face. Deux immenses tours lui barraient maintenant la vue.

Il attrapa le journal qu'il avait acheté le matin même et parcourut rapidement les articles. Il s'arrêta sur la rubrique cinéma. Un dessin-animé signé Disney était à l'affiche. Tonnerre s'était un jour glissé dans les salles obscures. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil rouge, un gobelet de soda à la main tandis que des images en noir et blanc défilaient devant ses yeux. Il était sorti du cinéma, la larme à l'œil et le cœur lourd. Pour avoir observé les hommes durant des siècles il savait que le début du cinéma le ferait encore un peu plus tomber dans l'oubli. Pourquoi les hommes auraient-ils encore besoin de se transmettre les histoires des dieux quand ils pouvaient retranscrire les leurs sur un écran ?

Tonnerre se leva et las éplucha quelques pommes de terre qu'il mit à bouillir dans de l'eau chaude. Sur le mur derrière lui, de chaque côté de l'horloge, étaient accrochés deux crânes de bouc. En Amérique, même les rituels les plus anciens n'avaient pas toujours prise.

Il mangea seul dans l'obscurité de son appartement, une bière pour accompagner son repas, et alla se coucher seul dans une petite chambre exsangue qui commençait à sentir le renfermé. Il resta longtemps les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le plafond au-dessus de son lit, mais incapable de trouver le sommeil, il finit par ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air puait, mais le froid sur son torse l'apaisa. Il se souvint de la carte de visite de Loki, posée sur sa table de chevet et quand il retourna se coucher, se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de l'appeler.

 

 

Au petit matin, Tonnerre se leva et prit une douche. Il fouilla dans son tiroir à la recherche de vêtements convenables au milieu des vieilles chemises et des gros pulls troués. Il repoussa le revolver qu'il gardait toujours sous une paire de chaussettes, et sortit pantalons et chemise assortis. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il devrait les repasser, puis haussa les épaules et s'habilla sans attendre. Quelques faux plis sur ses vêtements ne lui vaudraient pas un renvoi – et cette perspective, se dit-il, n'était peut-être pas la pire qui soit. Il se traîna dans sa cuisine où il cassa trois œufs dans un poêle qu'il posa sur le gaz. Il coupa une tomate en morceaux et l'incorpora à son omelette qu'il avala avec deux tranches de pain. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il mit une cravate et se précipita dehors.

A huit heures, il était assis à son bureau, un stylo en main, de la paperasse sous le coude. A dix heures, il prit une pause et but un soda avec ses collègues qui lui parlèrent de prêts, de taxes, de crédits et de beaucoup d'argent. A midi il déjeuna avec ses collègues qui lui répétèrent peu ou prou les mêmes banalités sur leur porte-monnaie. A quinze heures, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de silence et de solitude dans la cage d'escalier, mais dut bien vite s'éclipser, chassé par la fumée du tabac en tube des employés de bureau. Il toussota et grogna, maudit un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû l'Amérique et attira quelques regards sur lui. A dix-sept heures, il était sorti et dix minutes plus tard, il s'était installé au comptoir d'un _bling pig_. Il but une bière, puis deux avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui, mais comme personne ne l'attendait, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien en boire une troisième. Il rentra chez lui en soupirant et s'affala dans son canapé. Une fois couché, il prit la carte de Loki dans ses mains et l'inspecta. Elle paraissait tout à fait banale, une carte de visite comme Tonnerre aurait pu en avoir s'il n'était si étroitement confiné dans un bureau, mais les ornements – Tonnerre esquissa un sourire – ah, les ornements qui entouraient son nom avaient un petit quelque chose de particulier. De runes, de très vieilles runes, que seul un œil exercé reconnaissait, pouvaient être lues dans la fresque géométrique imprimée sur le papier. Il s'endormit à minuit passé, le cœur un peu plus léger.

 

 

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Tonnerre divaguait dans un labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était perdu depuis bien longtemps, grattait un charabia sans queue ni tête sur un papier inutile, creusait son canapé soir après soir. Un bouton de l'une de ses chemises sauta un matin. Il grimaça en s'observant dans le miroir. De grands cercles noirs assombrissaient son regard. Des rides plissaient ses lèvres, son front et la commissure de ses yeux. Il crut même apercevoir quelques cheveux gris dans sa chevelure dorée.

Il secoua la tête. Son corps le punissait de le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre en intérieur. Yggdrasil ne prendrait jamais racine sur le sol américain.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ce jour-là bien précis il renversa son bureau et le tas de paperasses qui le recouvraient. C'était peut-être le bouton de la chemise, une énième bousculade dans la rue, de la fumée de cigarette soufflée à la figure, les mêmes conversations qui se jouaient encore et encore en boucle s'en jamais s'arrêter ou bien un mélange de tout cela qui jeta le feu au poudre. Son supérieur hiérarchique ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il fut renvoyé sur le champ et Tonnerre aurait dû être ravi, sauté de joie dans la rue quand il quitta la tour qui l'employait.

Mais il savait. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant et tout lui paraîtrait toujours si étranger. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il ne l'avait jamais eue et il avait mis beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop de temps à s'en rendre compte.

Il glissa quelques pièces dans la fente de la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Une voix féminine lui répondit et lui demanda à qui il souhaitait s'adresser. Tonnerre répondit et une sonnerie résonna dans le combiné.

La voix chantante de Loki lui répondit :

– Monsieur Lyesmith, représentant en commerce, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– C'est moi, Tonnerre. Tu te souviens de ce verre que tu m'avais proposé ? Ça te dirait qu'on le prenne aujourd'hui ?

Loki acquiesça et lui promit d'arriver dans la demie-heure.

Tonnerre se rendit dans l'un des  _blind pigs_  qui lui étaient familiers. Le bar clandestin était plein, mais Tonnerre parvint à trouver une table tout au fond de la salle, juste à côté des toilettes. Une odeur désagréable de pisse s'en dégageait. Il fronça le nez et se rendit au bar.

Deux pintes de bière plus tard, Loki apparut à l'entrée du bar, une cigarette à la main, vêtu d'un costume sombre. Il avait laissé tomber le Borsalino. Il lui fit signe de la main, commanda un whisky sec et lui proposa une cigarette.

Tonnerre grogna :

– Si tu pouvais l'éteindre …

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit. Il tira deux grandes bouffées sur sa cigarette qui se consuma et recracha quelques ronds de fumée. Il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier posé sur le comptoir.

– Quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise journée à ce que je vois.

Tonnerre haussa les épaules.

– Je me suis fait virer, mais ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à cet emploi de bureau. C'est trop petit, trop sombre et d'un ennui mortel.

Loki hocha la tête d'un air compris, les yeux plongés dans l'ambre de son whisky. Tonnerre n'était pas certain qu'il l'écoute, mais il n'avait pas eu de compagnie – de vraie compagnie – depuis des mois.

– Mon ancien emploi me manque. Mes anciens collègues me manquent. Les choses ont dégénéré pour nous il y a longtemps. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas entendu de prières en mon nom, mais au moins j'aimais mon travail et les gens que je voyais tous les jours. Maintenant … maintenant, c'est comme si ce travail me rappelait tous les jours que je suis relégué aux rangs de mythes.

– C'est malheureusement notre lot à tous. De nouveaux dieux sont venus nous remplacer. Le dieu taxe et le dieu argent, le dieu crédit et le dieu supermarché.

Tonnerre l'interrompit d'une main sur son épaule.

– Ils existent ? dit-il, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

L'existence de nouveaux dieux ne devraient pourtant pas le surprendre. Il en avait rencontré tellement, si nombreux, si différents, originaires des quatre coins du monde, tout au long de sa vie. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Mais il savait, eux les anciens dieux, ceux qui se mourraient un peu plus chaque jour, n'étaient pas fait du même bois que ces nouveaux dieux, si voraces.

– Tu les as déjà rencontrés ? chuchota-t-il.

Loki haussa les épaules. Il termina son verre de whisky et commanda une deuxième tournée. Il but une longue gorgée, un bruit de bouche désagréable pour l'accompagner, puis se lécha les lèvres de sa langue serpentine.

– Ça se pourrait, finit-il par avouer. Mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous. Ça ne durera pas, leur histoire. Dans cent ans, ils seront oubliés et nous, nous serons toujours là.

Tonnerre entama sa nouvelle pinte. Il s'imagina dans cent ans, toujours en Amérique, enfermé dans un bureau à remplir de la paperasse. Il descendit la moitié de son verre pour faire passer le frisson qui ébranla sa vieille carcasse. Plutôt mourir que de passer encore une année dans un bureau.

– Tu n'as pas en t'en faire, de toutes façons, poursuivit Loki. Les hommes continuent à prier pour que le temps soit clément et qu'un ciel sans tempête les protège. Ils te prient toujours.

– Jamais directement.

– Moi, je suis oublié et je ne trouve ma place que dans les arnaques minables. Avant j'étais une idée, maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'un moyen. Les hommes ont beau se mentir, je ne ramasse que les miettes. Malheureusement, nous sommes tous amenés à disparaître ici …

Le temps s'arrêta autour de Tonnerre et dans sa poitrine son cœur se resserra. Les dieux ne sont pas immortels, lui non plus, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il finirait ses jours ainsi. Ragnarök, c'était leur combat final, celui qui marquerait leur fin et leur renouveau, une guerre sanglante et violente, magnifique en somme sur les ruines desquelles les survivants pourraient rebâtir un nouveau monde et les morts à jamais parcourraient le Valhalle en guerriers victorieux. Il n'aurait jamais le droit à cette fin là. Tonnerre pourrirait dans son appartement miteux, son marteau rangé au placard, sa ceinture devenue trop serrée pour son ventre devenu trop gras.

Il porta une main tremblante à son verre, les yeux perdus dans la mousse de sa bière à contempler le vide de son avenir. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

– Mais certains disparaîtront bien avant d'autres, poursuivit Loki. Ton Père se meurt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si mal en point. C'est comme s'il portait sur lui toute notre décadence.

Tonnerre avala une énième lampée de bière. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses mains molles. Il n'était pas encore saoul, mais l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

– Tu devrais Le contacter. Il a besoin de toi.

Tonnerre soupira. Il aurait dû le faire des années plus tôt. Un travail à ses côtés, ce ne serait pas si mal, mais ici en Amérique tout allait beaucoup plus vite et en un clin d'œil cinquante ans pouvaient s'être écoulés.

Tonnerre promit d'appeler, ni ce soir, ni demain soir, mais il le ferait très vite.

Ils commandèrent une dernière tournée et discutèrent du pays qui leur manquait tant. Cela au moins apaisa un peu le cœur de Tonnerre. Il rentra chez lui en marchant aussi droit que possible et s'écroula sur son lit tout habillé.

 

 

Tonnerre et ses qualifications retrouvèrent un emploi sur un chantier. Il en avait enfin fini avec les paperasses et le cloisonnement d'un bureau. Il fut affecté comme soudeur à la construction de plusieurs gratte-ciels qui ne donnaient aux villes un nouveau visage.

Puis l'année 1929 arriva et avec elle les ennuis. Tonnerre ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il l'avait crainte. Les dieux des taxes, du crédit et de l'argent en colère allaient provoquer la première grosse crise économique de l'histoire de l'humanité et entraîner avec elle chômage et pauvreté. Les entreprises perdirent beaucoup d'argent et licencièrent encore plus. Tonnerre perdit son travail et n'en retrouva pas. Les manifestations de la faim commencèrent à se propager à travers les États-Unis et bientôt Tonnerre rejoignit le rang des travailleurs.

Tonnerre suivit d'un regard effaré l'affrontement inégal entre les chômeurs affamés et les forces de l'ordre armées. Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Philadelphie aux côtés des autres ouvriers, il ne pensait qu'à ces nouveaux dieux qui devaient se repaître sur les cadavres encore fumants de familles entières, dépouillées, mortes de faim. En leur temps, les morts n'avaient jamais été si lentes et salissantes. Le sang ne coulait qu'une seule fois et la mort venait soulager les braves. Pour les sujets de l'argent, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la misère.

Il rentra dans son appartement, plus miteux que jamais, en pleurs, les mains tremblantes. Il frappa d'un grand coup de poing le mur et hurla à la mort quand la douleur se répercuta dans tout son bras. Ses doigts étaient en sang.

La colère qui bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines, il tira une boîte de sous son lit et souffla sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui la recouvrait. Il toussota. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas ouverte ? Il ne parvenait même plus à s'en souvenir. Peut-être cela datait-il de son arrivée à Philadelphie ? Peut-être était-ce plus ancien. Il souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur reposaient deux épais gants en mailles de fer qu'il enfila. Il agita les doigts, un peu à l'étroit, et ouvrit en grand la porte de son placard. Sous un tas de cartons abîmés brillait Mjöllnir, le pourfendeur de géants. Tonnerre l'attrapa par ce manche trop court auquel sa main n'était jamais vraiment parvenue à s'habituer. Ce fut comme un éclair qui électrisa son corps tout entier et alors Tonnerre se tourna vers le miroir. Un grondement terrible résonna dans tout son appartement, comme venu des profondeurs de la terre lorsqu'il laissa tomber son marteau sur le parquet de sa chambre.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même avec ces yeux bouffis et ce visage creusé. Son ventre s'était encore distendu et de grosses rides ne quittaient plus son front. Même ses cheveux, une magnifique chevelure dorée dont il avait été si fier par le passé, grisonnait. A quoi bon se masquer derrière des artifices ? Même Mjöllnir en main, il n'avait plus rien de Thor, le dieu du tonnerre.

En ces terres, il était bel et bien devenu Tonnerre, un ouvrier au chômage vieillissant qui n'avait jamais pu s'adapter aux changements du monde autour de lui. Il était fatigué et las, si las, de ce corps douloureux qui lui rappelait un peu plus chaque jour qu'il avait fait son temps.

Le dieu de l'argent consumait le pays et le peu qu'il restait de sa jeunesse.

Il rangea Mjöllnir au placard et ses gants sous le lit pour la dernière grande bataille, puis alla se coucher. Une grosse journée l'attendait.

 

 

Le dieu de l'argent et ses comparses – crédit, bourse et taxe – pouvaient se révéler être particulièrement mauvais et Tonnerre n'était pas de taille à les affronter, mais il n'était pas sans ressource. Aussi, quand ouvriers et chômeurs appelèrent à manifester ce jour-là, Tonnerre enfila ses gants et empoigna Mjöllnir pour sa dernière grande bataille. Il avait perdu de sa force d'antan et ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais il se battit avec force et hargne comme il avait autrefois trépassé des géants. Dans la foule hurlante il retrouva une dernière fois le chaos et la fureur d'un champ de bataille et alors que les manifestants chargeaient, il sentit ses forces lui revenir. Il frappa une première fois, puis le ciel se mit à gronder, une deuxième et il se mit à pleuvoir. Il y eut des morts ce jour-là, mais Tonnerre crut entendre le roulis des chars au-dessus de lui.

Quand la manifestation se dispersa, Tonnerre jeta marteau et gants dans la rivière, là où personne n'irait jamais les chercher. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta dans un  _blind pig_ , mangea et but, puis rentra chez lui le ventre plein.

D'un geste machinal il sortit le revolver caché sous un tas de vêtements dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode et s'assit sur son lit fait. Il s'assura que l'arme était chargée et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais prié auparavant et douta qu'un dieu puisse le faire, mais cela ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer. Il pria ses frères et ses sœurs d'Asgard, son Père et tous ceux qui les avaient suivi en Amérique, prit une grande inspiration et pointa le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler sur la gâchette. Il n'était plus certain de faire ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être son histoire en Amérique n'était-elle pas finie. Peut-être ne devait-il pas se montrer si lâche et continuer à se battre, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt au combat.

Il ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique, celui qui le libérerait enfin de cette très longue agonie, une moitié de vie misérable qui n'avait jamais été faite pour lui. Le monde avait changé et ne voulait plus de lui. Il devait le quitter et mettre un terme à son histoire pour que d'autres continuent à vivre la leur. Le bon moment était enfin arrivé.

Il retira la sécurité, ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

– Pour Odin.

Le coup partit dans un grondement terrible.

Il plut cette nuit-là et l'orage ne cessa de tonner sur Philadelphie.


End file.
